dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:List of deities
This is a list of deities of Dungeons & Dragons, including all of the current gods and powers of the "Core Setting" of Dungeons & Dragons. Because the Core Setting is based on the World of Greyhawk, the Greyhawk gods list contains most of the deities listed here, and many more. Four categories of deities are listed here: # Core powers - Those deities presented in the 3.5th edition Player's Handbook or substantially introduced in the other two core books (Dungeon Master's Guide and Monster Manual). Most of these deities are worshipped by humans. There is a subset within this category called Additional Deities which has deities not mentioned in the core rulebooks but instead in supplements and as such considered additions to the core category. # Demihuman powers - This refers to deities worshipped by core races besides humans (such as elves and dwarves). # Monster powers - This refers to the deities of the monstrous races intended as enemies of the players rather than player races. Whether they should be considered true deities or not is debated. # Non-deity powers - These beings would fit into the previous category, but are not actually deities. This includes the demon princes and archdevils as well as some other godlike beings. Note that there is some overlap between the categories. Most of the head deities of the demihuman pantheons, such as Corellon Larethian and Moradin, for example, are both obviously demihuman powers but are also mentioned in the Player's Handbook and as such core powers as well. Hence they appear on both lists. 2nd Edition and prior Before 3rd Edition, there was no Core Setting, so the distinctions above are not as clear-cut. For the most part, materials which did not specify a setting were assumed to be at least compatible with the World of Greyhawk if not outright parts of the canon. As such, those prior materials are covered in the setting-specific lists of deities. Core (Human) deities There are over 100 deities in the Greyhawk setting, and when creating Dungeons and Dragons 3rd Edition Wizards of the Coast selected a subset to become iconic deities. They selected and altered deities to correspond to "iconic" aspects of core D&D. Certain aspects of the deities were altered to make them more generic - for example: the "Core" Heironeous favors the longsword (in order to make the favored weapon of the "God of Chivalry" more traditionally knight-like), as contrasted with the original "Greyhawk" Heironeous, who favors the battleaxe. The designation of "greater" vs. "intermediate" comes from the Greyhawk setting, and is not used in the Player's Handbook, but it is used in other v3.5 Edition materials. Greater deities *Boccob, god of magic, arcane knowledge, balance and foresight *Corellon Larethian, god of elves, magic, music, and arts (also a demihuman power) *Garl Glittergold, god of gnomes, humor, and gemcutting (also a demihuman power) *Gruumsh, god of orcs (also a monster power) *Lolth, goddess of all drow, spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins (also a core power and a nondeity power) *Moradin, god of dwarves (also a demihuman power) *Nerull, god of death, darkness, murder and the underworld *Pelor, god of sun, light, strength and healing. More humans worship Pelor than any other deity. *Yondalla, goddess of halflings (also a demihuman power) Intermediate deities *Ehlonna, goddess of forests, woodlands, flora & fauna, and fertility *Erythnul, god of hate, envy, malice, panic, ugliness, and slaughter *Fharlanghn, god of horizons, distance, travel, and roads *Heironeous, god of chivalry, justice, honor, war, daring, and valor *Hextor, god of war, discord, massacres, conflict, fitness, and tyranny *Kord, god of athletics, sports, brawling, strength, and courage *Obad-Hai, god of nature, woodlands, freedom, hunting, and beasts *Olidammara, god of music, revels, wine, rogues, humor, and tricks *Saint Cuthbert, god of common sense, wisdom, zeal, honesty, truth, and discipline *Wee Jas, goddess of magic, death, vanity, and law Lesser deities *Vecna, god of destructive and evil secrets Additional deities Although not listed in the Players Handbook, these deities are listed as part of the default D&D pantheon in new works and as such are regarded as additions to the default pantheon. Although some of these originally come from the Greyhawk or Forgotten Realms campaign settings, each one is mentioned at some point in a non-setting-specific source. The name in brackets next to each one specifies the source they are mentioned in. *Afflux, lesser god of inquiry, necromancy and death (Libris Mortis) *Ayailla, demigoddess of light, celestial radiance, and good creatures of the sky (Book of Exalted Deeds) *Bahamut, intermediate god of good (metallic) dragons and the wind (Deities and Demigods) *Beltar, lesser goddess of malice, caves and pits (Complete Divine) *Bralm, lesser goddess of insects and industriousness (Complete Divine) *Celestian, intermediate god of stars, space and wanderers (Complete Divine) *Chaav, demigod of enjoyment, delight, and pleasure (Book of Exalted Deeds) *Cyndor, lesser god of time, infinity and continuity (Complete Divine) *Delleb, lesser god of reason, intellect and study (Complete Divine) *Doresain, demigod of necromancy (also the monster power of ghouls) (Libris Mortis) *Estanna, demigoddess of hearth and home (Book of Exalted Deeds) *Evening Glory, lesser god of love, beauty and immortality through undeath (Libris Mortis) *Geshtai, lesser goddess of lakes, rivers, wells, and streams (Complete Divine, Stormwrack) *Heineken, greater god of liquor, disasters, recklessness and insanity (Complete Divine) *Incabulos, greater god of plagues, sickness, famine, nightmares, drought and disasters (Complete Divine) *Istus, greater goddess of fate, destiny, divination, future, and honesty (Complete Divine) *Iuz, demigod of deceit, pain, oppression, and evil (Complete Divine) *Joramy, lesser goddess of fire, volcanoes, wrath, anger and quarrels (Complete Divine) *Karaan, lesser god of lycanthropy, cannibalism, wild savagery, and urban decay (Book of Vile Darkness) *Kurtulmak, intermediate god of trapmaking, mining, and war (also the monster power of kobolds) (Deities and Demigods) *Kyuss, demigod of creation and mastery of undead (Dragon Magazine #336) *Lastai, demigoddess of pleasure, love, and passion (Book of Exalted Deeds) *Lirr, lesser goddess of prose, poetry, literature, and art (Complete Divine) *Llerg, lesser god of beasts and strength (Complete Divine) *Mouqol, lesser god of trade, negotiation, ventures, appraisal and reciprocity (Complete Divine) *Osprem, lesser goddess of sea voyages, ships, and sailors (Complete Divine, Stormwrack) *Phieran, demigod of suffering, endurance, and perseverance (Book of Exalted Deeds) *Pholtus, intermediate god of light, resolution, law, and order (Complete Divine) *Procan, intermediate god of seas, sea life, salt, sea weather, and navigation (Complete Divine, Stormwrack) *Pyremius, lesser god of fire, poison, and murder (Complete Divine) *Rallaster, lesser god of razors, mutilation, murder, insanity and torture (Book of Vile Darkness) *Rao, greater god of peace, reason, and serenity (Complete Divine) *Scahrossar, lesser goddess of sadism, masochism,and pleasurable pain (Book of Vile Darkness) *Selene, demigoddess of outcasts (Races of Destiny) *Telchur, lesser god of winter, cold, and the north wind (Complete Divine, Frostburn) *Tharizdun, intermediate god of eternal darkness, decay, entropy, malign knowledge, and insanity (Complete Divine) *Tiamat, intermediate goddess of evil (chromatic) dragons, conquest, greed, and cruelty (Deities and Demigods) *Trithereon, intermediate god of individuality, liberty, retribution, and self-defense (Complete Divine) *Urbanus, lesser god of cities, growth, and improvement (Races of Destiny) *Valarian demigod of forest, forest creatures, and good-aligned magical creatures (Book of Exalted Deeds) *Vatun, lesser god of northern barbarians, cold, winter and arctic beasts (Frostburn) *The Xammux, lesser composite god(s) of analytical thinking, forbidden lore, experimentation, and amorality (Book of Vile Darkness) *Xan Yae, lesser goddess of twilight, shadows, stealth and mental powers (Complete Divine) *Yeathan, lesser god of drowning, aquatic calamities, watery death, and dark water (Book of Vile Darkness, Stormwrack) *Zagyg, demigod of humor, eccentricity, occult lore, and unpredictability (Dragon Magazine #338) *Zarus, greater god of humanity, domination, and perfection (Races of Destiny) *Zuoken, demigod of physical and mental mastery (Complete Divine, Expanded Psionics Handbook) Demihuman deities Demihuman deities refers to the gods of the core races besides humans (e.g... elves, dwarves, etc. Note that goliaths and raptorans are special, additional core races that were described in the Races of Stone and Races of the Wild supplement books respectively. Dwarven deities *Abbathor, intermediate god of greed *Berronar Truesilver, intermediate goddess of safety, truth, home and healing *Clanggedin Silverbeard, intermediate god of battle and war *Dugmaren Brightmantle, lesser god of scholarship, discovery and invention *Dumathoin, intermediate god of exploration and mining *Hanseath, lesser god of war, carousing and alcohol *Laduguer, intermediate god of magic weapons, artisans, magic and duergar *Moradin, greater god of all dwarves, creation, smithing, protection, metalcraft and stonework (also a core power) *Muamman Duathal, lesser god of expatriates, urban dwarves, travellers and exiles *Mya, greater goddess of clan, family and wisdom *Roknar, lesser god of greed, intrigue, lies and earth *Tharmekhûl, demigod of the forge, fire and warfare *Thautam, intermediate god of magic and darkness *Valkauna, intermediate goddess of oaths, death and birth *Vergadain, intermediate god of wealth and luck Elven deities Most of the elven deities (other than Corellon Larethian) are found in the Races of the Wild supplement. They are organized in a pantheon called the Seldarine — a term which originated in Dragon magazine issue #60, but has been most widely used in the Forgotten Realms setting. *Alobal Lorfiril, demigod of hedonism, mirth, magic and revelry *Aerdrie Faenya, intermediate goddess of air, weather, avians, rain and fertility *Corellon Larethian, greater god of all elves, magic, music, arts, crafts, warfare and poetry (also a core power) *Deep Sashelas, intermediate god of aquatic elves, oceans, knowledge, beauty and water magic *Elebrin Liothiel, intermediate god of nature, gardens, orchards and harvest *Erevan Ilesere, intermediate god of mischief, change and rogues *Fenmarel Mestarine, lesser deity of wild elves, outcasts, scapegoats and isolation *Hanali Celanil, intermediate goddess of love, romance, beauty, fine art and artists *Labelas Enoreth, intermediate god of time, longevity and history *Rillifane Rallathil, intermediate god of wood elves, woodlands, nature and druids *Sehanine Moonbow, intermediate goddess of mysticism, dreams, far journeys, death, full moons and transcendece *Solonor Thelandira, intermediate god of archery, hunting and wilderness survival *Vandria Gilmadrith, intermediate goddess of war, guardianship, justice, grief, vigilance and decision Gnome deities *Baervan Wildwanderer, intermediate god of forests, nature and travel *Baravar Cloakshadow, lesser god of illusions, protection, deception and hatred of goblinoids *Callarduran Smoothhands, intermediate god of earth, good, healing and protection *Flandal Steelskin, intermediate god of mining, smithing and fitness *Gaerdal Ironhand, lesser god of protection, vigilance and combat *Garl Glittergold, greater god of all gnomes, protection, humor, trickery, gemcutting and smithing (also a core power) *Gelf Darkhearth, intermediate god of entropy and revenge *The Glutton, lesser god of disaster and greed *Ril Cleverthrush, lesser god of invention, creation and sky *Segojan Earthcaller, intermediate god of earth and nature *Sheyanna Flaxenstrand, intermediate goddess of love, beauty and passion *Urdlen, intermediate god of greed, bloodlust, evil, hatred and blind destruction Goliath deities *Kavaki, the Ram-Lord, greater god of goliaths and competition *Kuliak, the Dead Goddess, demigoddess of the dead and exiles *Manethak, the Wise Hunter, intermediate god of hunting and lore *Naki-Uthai, the Brave Climber, lesser god of mountains, climbing and bravery *Theleya, the Fertile One, intermediate goddess of fertility and growth *Vanua, the Harbinger of Woe, lesser god of natural disasters and misfortune Halfling deities *Arvoreen, intermediate goddess of protection, vigilance and war. *Brandobaris, lesser god of stealth, thieves and adventuring. Brandobaris' clerics wear gray leather armor and feathered caps. His sacred animal is the mouse. His holy days are on the new moon. Stolen items are sacrificed to him monthly. *Cyrrollalee, intermediate goddess of friendship, trust and home. *Dallah Thaun, intermediate goddess of halflings, secrets, guile, thieves and rogues, acquisition of wealth and death; she is the darker aspect of Yondalla. *Sheela Peryroyl, intermediate goddess of nature, agriculture and weather. *Urogalan, demigod of earth, death and protection of the dead. *Yondalla, greater goddess of all halflings, family, good, halfling, law and protection (also a core power). Raptoran deities *Tuilviel Glithien, greater god of raptorans, night birds, stars and moon *Duthila, lesser goddess of autumn, hunting and abundance *Kithin, lesser god of winter, the dead and dying, barrenness and paucity *Lliendil, intermediate god of weather, rain, storms, sun, wind, change and trickery *Nilthina, lesser god of summer, abundance, warmth, growth and lore *Ventila, lesser goddess of spring, fertility, growth and love Monster deities Monster deities refers to the gods of the monstrous races; in other words, those of races that are primarily to fight and are not generally intended as player characters. It should be noted that most of these beings are not actually gods. The dividing line between a god-like being and a true god in the D&D cosmology really seems to be the ability to grant divine spells to cleric worshipers and other divine casters. Most of the beings listed below are actually just very powerful extra-planar beings, though many have designs on godhood. Dragon deities Bahamut and Tiamat are described in the primary materials for Dungeons & Dragons 3rd and 3.5th editions, but these draconic deities are described in some of the other materials. *Aasterinian, demigoddess of play, invention and pleasure. Messenger of Io *Astilabor, lesser goddess of acquisitiveness, status and wealth *Chronepsis, lesser god of fate, death and judgement *Faluzure, lesser god of energy draining, undeath, decay and exhaustion *Garyx, lesser god of fire, destruction and renewal *Hlal, lesser god of humor, storytelling and inspiration *Io, greater god of dragonkind, balance and peace *Lendys, lesser god of balance and justice *Sardior, lesser dragon god of psionics, secrets, and the night. *Tamara, lesser goddess of life, light and mercy *Shao, greater god of celestial dragonkind, darkness, shadows, and death. Drow deities The deities of the Drow, an evil, underground-dwelling subrace of true Elves, are arranged in a corrupted version of the Elven pantheon called the Dark Seldarine. *Eilistraee, lesser goddess of good (renegade) drow *Kiaransalee, demigoddess of undead and vengeance *Lolth, greater goddess of all drow, spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins (also a core power and a nondeity power) *Vhaeraun, lesser god of male drow, thievery and evil activity on the surface *Zinzerena, demigoddess of chaos and assassins Fey deities The deities of fey and other mystical, nature-loving creatures are arranged in a pantheon called the Seelie Court. *Caoimhin, demigod of killmoulis, food, shyness and friendship *Damh, lesser god of korreds, satyrs, atomies, dance, song, and celebrations *Eachthighern, lesser god of unicorns, pegasi, healing, loyalty and protection *Emmantiensien, lesser god of treants, trees, and deep and hidden magic *Fionnghuala, demigoddess of swanmays, communications and sorority *Nathair Sgiathach, intermediate god of pseudodragons, faerie dragons, sprites, pixies, grigs, mischief and pranks *Oberon, lesser god of nature, wild places and animals. Titania's consort *Skerrit, lesser god of centaurs, community and natural balances *Squelaiche, demigod of leprechauns, trickery and illusions *Titania, greater goddess of all Fey, their realms, friendship and magic. Leader of the Seelie Court and consort to Oberon *Verenestra, lesser goddess of dryads, nymphs, sylphs, female fey, charm and beauty Giant deities *Annam, greater god of all giants, magic, knowledge, fertility and Philosophy *Grolantor, intermediate god of hill giants, ettins, hunting and combat *Hiatea, greater goddess of female giants, nature, agriculture, hunting and children *Iallanis, lesser goddess of good giants, love, mercy and beauty *Karontor, lesser god of fomorians, deformity, hatred and beasts *Memnor, intermediate god of pride, mental prowess and control *Skoraeus Stonebones, intermediate god of stone giants *Stronmaus, greater god of cloud giants, storm giants, sun, sky, weather and joy *Surtr, intermediate god of fire giants *Thrym, intermediate god of good frost giants, cold, ice and magic Goblin deities *Bargrivyek, lesser god of cooperation and territory *Khurgorbaeyag, lesser god of slavery, oppression and morale *Maglubiyet, greater god of all goblins and goblinoids, war and rulership *Nomog-Geaya, god of hobgoblins, war and authority Lycanthrope deities *Balador, lesser god of werebears, protection and fraternity *Daragor, lesser god of werewolves, marauding beasts, bloodlust and pain *Eshebala, lesser goddess of foxwomen (Werefoxes), vanity, charm, greed and cunning *Ferrix, lesser god of weretigers, play, curiosity and hunting *Squerrik, lesser god of wererats, thievery, disguise and concealment Orc deities *Bahgtru, intermediate god of strength and combat *Gruumsh, greater god of all orcs, conquest, strength, survival and territory (also a core power) *Ilneval, intermediate god of warfare *Luthic, lesser goddess of female orcs, fertility, medicine and servitude *Shargaas, intermediate god of darkness and thieves *Yurtrus, intermediate god of death and disease Other deities *Baphomet, god of minotaurs (also a nondeity power) *Blibdoolpoolp, goddess of kuo-toa *Diinkarazan, derro god of vengeance *Diirinka, god of derro *Doresain, demi-god of ghouls and necromancy (also a human power) *Eadro, god of merfolk and locathah *Gaknulak, kobold demigod of protection, stealth, trickery and traps *Gorellik, god of gnolls, hunting, hyenas and hyaenodons. Has lost most of his power to Yeenoghu *Grankhul, bugbear god of hunting, senses, surprise and stealth *Great Mother, goddess of beholders, magic, fertility and tyranny *Gzemnid, beholder god of gases, fogs, obscurement and deception *Hruggek, god of bugbears *Ilsensine, god of illithids *Jazirian, god of couatls, community, peace, learning and parenthood *Koriel, god of ki-rin, learning, protection and vigilance against evil *Kurtulmak, intermediate god of kobolds, trapmaking, mining and war (also an additional core power) *Laogzed, god of troglodytes *Maanzecorian, illithid god of knowledge and philosophy *Merrshaulk, god of yuan-ti *Panzuriel, intermediate god of evil aquatic creatures, murder, confusion and subversion *Parrafaire, naga god of guardianship *Persana, god of tritons and architecture *Psilofyr, god of myconids, community, healing and philosophy *Quorlinn, god of kenku, trickery, disguise and thievery *Ramenos, god of bullywugs, somnolence, intoxication and decay *Ravanna, god of rakshasas *Remnis, god of giant eagles, sky and service *Sekolah, god of sahuagin *Semuanya, god of lizardfolk *Sess'Innek, god of dark nagas, lizard kings, civilization and dominion (also a nondeity power) *Shekinester, goddess of naga *Sixin, god of xill, war, intrigue and deception *Surminare, god of selkies, beauty and peace *Syranita, goddess of aarakocra, protection and watchfulness *Vaprak, god of ogres, trolls, combat and greed (also a nondeity power) *Wastri, god of amphibians, bigotry, and self-deception. *Yeenoghu, god of gnolls (also a nondeity power) Nondeity powers Similar to monster powers, these are not true deities but very powerful extraplanar beings. These however do not even profess to be gods (though many still have designs on godhood). Demon lords of the Abyss The single unifying feature of all demon lords (also called demon princes) is the control of one of the infinite layers of The Abyss. Only the first 666 layers of The Abyss are generally known, and of those only a small fraction of the princes of those layers are a part of the D&D cosmology. *Baphomet, Prince of Beasts, demon prince of beasts and vengeance (also the monster power of minotaurs) *Dagon, demon prince and patron of the deep sea *Demogorgon, self-proclaimed "Prince of Demons" *Eltab, demon prince of hatred and retribution *Fraz-Urb'luu, demon prince and patron of illusionists and tricksters *Graz'zt, demon prince and patron of rulers by force *Juiblex, demon prince and patron of oozes and slimes *Kostchtchie, demon prince of the 23rd layer of The Abyss, the Ice Wastes; patron of evil frost giants *Lolth, demon princess of spiders, evil, darkness, chaos and assassins (also a core power and the monster power of Drow) *Malcanthet, demon queen of the succubi and patron of the hedonistic and lustful *Obox-ob, demon prince and patron of vermin *Orcus, demon prince of the 113th layer of The Abyss, Thanatos and patron of the undead *Pale Night, demon princess and self-proclaimed mother of the demon lords *Pazuzu, demon prince of the 503rd layer of the Abyss *Sess'Innek, demon prince of civilization and dominion (also the monster power of dark nagas and lizard kings) *Vaprak, demon prince of combat and greed (also the monster power of ogres and trolls) *Yeenoghu, demon prince and patron of gnolls *Zuggtmoy, demon princess and "Lady of the Fungi" Arch-devils of Baator *Bel, an arch-devil, ruler of Avernus, the 1st layer of the Nine Hells *Dispater, an arch-devil, ruler of Dis, the 2nd layer of the Nine Hells *Mammon, an arch-devil, ruler of Minauros, the 3rd layer of the Nine Hells *Belial, an arch-devil, and Fierna, his daughter, co-rulers of Phlegethos, the 4th layer of the Nine Hells *Levistus, an arch-devil, ruler of Stygia, the 5th layer of the Nine Hells *Glasya, an arch-devil, ruler of Malboge, the 6th layer of the Nine Hells *Baalzebul, an arch-devil, ruler of Maladomini, the 7th layer of the Nine Hells *Mephistopheles, an arch-devil, ruler of Cania, the 8th layer of the Nine Hells *Asmodeus, an arch-devil, ruler of Nessus, the 9th layer of the Nine Hells and overlord of all the other Arch-devils Celestial Paragons The celestial paragons are powerful unique outsiders of the Upper Planes. They are to the celestials as the archdevils are to the devils and the demon lords are to demons. Archon Paragons The celestial paragons of the archons are known collectively as the Celestial Hebdomad. They rule the layers of the Plane of Mount Celestia. *Barachiel, ruler of Lunia, the bottom layer of Celestia, also known as the Silver Heaven *Domiel, ruler of the Golden Heaven of Mercuria, the second layer of Celestia *Erathaol, ruler of Venya, the Pearly Heaven, the third layer of Celestia *Pistis Sophia, ruler of Solania, the Crystal Heaven, the fourth layer of Celestia *Raziel, ruler of Mertion, the Platinum Heaven, the fifth layer of Celestia *Sealtiel, ruler of Jovar, the Glittering Heaven, the sixth layer of Celestia *Zaphkiel, ruler of the Illuminated Heaven of Chronias, the seventh layer of Celestia Eladrin Paragons The celestial paragons of the eladrins are collectively known as The Court of Stars. They hail from the Plane of Arborea. *Faerinaal, oversees the defense of the Court of Stars and liberates eladrins captured by evil forces *Gwynharwyf, Queen Morwel's loyal champion and a barbarian of unparalleled ferocity *Morwel, the ruler of the eladrins and the Court of Stars Guardinal Paragons The celestial paragons of the guardinals are collectively known as Talisid and the Five Companions. They hail from the plane of Elysium. *Bharrai, the matriarch of the Ursinals, resides on Eronia, the second layer of Elysium *Kharash, the paragon of Lupinals *Manath, the duke of the Cervidals *Sathia, the voice of the Avorals, and matron and muse for painters and sculptors *Talisid, the most powerful of Leonals. Spends most of his time on Amoria, the topmost layer of Elysium *Vhara, the duchess of the Equinals, resides on Amoria Vestiges —these entities are outside the boundary of life, death, and undeath. they are untouchable by even the most powerful deities although the can be summoned and used by the weakest mortal, through pact magic and binding. binder are often feared and hunted down by "Witch Slayers." the list of vestiges that can be bonded with include: *Acererak: The Devourer *Agares: Truth Betrayed *Amon: The Void Before The Altar *Andras: The Grey Knight *Andomalius: The Repentant Rogue *Aym: Queen Avarice *Balam: The Bitter Angel *Buer: Grandmother Huntress *Chupoclops: Harbinger of Forever *Dahlver-Nar: The Torchered One *Dantalion: The Star Emperor *Eligor: Dragon's Slayer *Eurynome: Mother of the Material *Focalor: Prince of Tears *Geryon: The Deposed Lord *Haggenti: Mother of Minotaurs *Halphax: Angel in the Angle *Haures: The Dreaming Duke *Ipos: Prince of Fools *Karsus: Hubris in the Blood *Leraje: The Green Herald *Malphas: The Turnfeather *Marchosias: King of Killers *Naberius: The Grinning Hound *Orthos: Sovereign of the Howling Dark *Otiax: The Key to the Gate *Paimon: The Dancer *Ronove: The Iron Maiden *Savnok: The Instigator *Shax: Sea Sister *Tenebrous: The Shadow That Was *Zagan:Duke of Disappointment *~~Vestiges were introduced in D&D: Tome of Magic supplement *~~By Matthew Sernett, Ari Marmell, David Noonan, Robert J. Schwalb *~Wizards of the Coast © march 2006 See also *List of Dragonlance deities *List of Greyhawk deities *List of Forgotten Realms deities References External links *[http://www.planewalker.com/downloads/godList.php The Gods List] - Available at Planewalker contains basic information on all gods released in the Dungeons & Dragons product line. *[http://www.planewalker.com/encyclopedia/index.php Encyclopedia of the Planes] - Some more detailed information on a lot of deities from Dungeons & Dragons (among many other things). Category:Deities